Of Winds and Pearls
by Topkat82
Summary: Sequel to 'Raven's Inferno'  I'll leave this one as a story to, but I have also placed it under 'Raven's Inferno' to, since I keep having plot-bunnys coming at me...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Gizmo, or Slade… Sob! Why is the world so cruel?

Warnings!: OOC-ness, dirty languish and naughty stuff…

AN: I didn't plan to make a sequel to "Raven's Inferno" this soon, if ever, but some of the first my friends asked me after reading it was why I wasn't typing, sending me evil glares… So for the sake of my health, is what my little mind cooked up :)

**Of Winds and Pearls**

It started as a normal day, or as normal as it got when one was a member of the Teen Titans, with an alarm flashing at the Tower. A robbery to a jeweler, the Hive 5 at the loose. Not that they where a mach for the young heroes. Without Jinx to lead them, they got their butt kicked within bar minutes. No, the teen villains where not what had Raven frowning and glaring at the other titans, Cyborg in particular.

"No buts, Rae, you're going to the sickbay, and you will stay there, until we are sure you're not contagious,"

The big teen's face showed no sign of backing down, even though the dark sorceress had given him a look which had made Starfire and Beast Boy flee.

"Come on, Raven, think of it as an opportunity to meditate in peace for some time,"

Robin tried.

"I can't see why I can't just go to my room, I'm perfectly fine. My healing powers will cure any disease there could have been in that bombe,"

She agued, but the boys kept their distance.

"Sorry to say this, Rae, but it's not you we are worried about. It's the rest of us. Your powers might curer YOU, but when it comes to diseases, you can't help others. And my scans showed a lot of microbes in that smoke"

She knew Cyborg was right. Scares and wounds, even broken bones, she could heal for others, but not illnesses. Not even a small cold. Nevertheless, the thought of having to stay in the sickbay and not her own room, annoyed the cloaked girl.

"It will take 24 hours for the contagiousness to fade, but there could still be traces of it around you. We'll have to wash everything you have been in contact with down, and I don't think your books goes well with the washing machine,"

Robin stated, putting an effective stop to the argument. Raven paled, the mere thought of the harm to her precious books, made her turn on her heel and head for sickbay.

"Fine, but only 24 hours, and I'm not listening to Starfire recite poems the whole time. I'm turning of the intercom,"

She told her leader, remembering well how the Tamaranian girl had 'helped' poor BB pas the time, when he had been down with the flue. Cyborg and Robin shuddered at the notion of green boy's ordeal,

"Got that, Rae, but the room will be at full lockdown, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"As Robin said, it's an opportunity to have some peace and quit time. I will sleep and meditate. You concentrate on getting a hold of that little mite Gizmo. Find out what was in that smoke bombe,"

"We will, don't worry, he won't get far,"

The Boy Wonder smiled at the petit girl, reassuring her as she entered the Towers sickbay.

-ooo-

There was something soothing about water. That be rain falling or the calm surface of a lake. Right now it was the soft feeling of the hot water falling down on her skin that soothed Raven, and washed away her tensions. The purple haired teen stood still as the shower got rid of, not only the smell of smoke from Gizmo's bombe, but also her bad mood. Sometimes a nice long bathe was just as good as hours of meditation, the pale girl lazily thought, as she stepped out of the hot shower. Her skin tinkled and felt more sensitive than normal, something that had happed now and then, since the… thing… with Slade.

Raven blushed. HOW she had had the _nerve_ to do that… But, oh, the look on his face when she fazed out through the wall…

In a very good mood, and with a small smile on her delicate face, the titan left the bathroom within the sickbay, only dressed in a towel, heading to the small bed on which her fresh clothes where laid. There wasn't much light in the room, the lockdown also sealed the windows, but the lithe sorceress didn't mind. The darkness had always felt right to her. And without her knowing, the small glimpse of light in the room showed of the pearly shin of her skin, emphasizing her purple orbs and hair, making her look like something that had just stepped out of a dream, or at least, adding a thing or two, one of his dreams…

"Missed me, little Gem?"

The man purred, as he locked his arms around her small curvy form, and pulled her against his broad chest. The mere shock sent flashes of black energy racing through the room, bathing it in dark light and revealing Slade's large build behind the petit teen.

"Azarath!"

She gasped, as her knees shook and unwillingly the, now even paler than normal, girl leaned back into the villain's embrace. It took almost all she had to regain control over her roaming feelings, before they ripped the sickbay apart.

Amused, Slade watched as Raven struggled to regain her composure. The normal controlled, almost emotionless, teen where trembling and small pants escaped her, making the man smirk. It was so fun to rattle her up. But it didn't last long. With a jerk, she tried to turn around to look at him, but Slade hold on, making the lithe titan twist her head instead. Without his black and orange mask, his gray/blue eye meet her purple ones with an confident leer.

"How did you get in here?"

She hissed, more anger than surprise in her voice. Just leave it to Slade to do something crazy…

"Well, there is a door…,"

He airy stated, while taking in the scent of her shampoo. One of his big rough hands slide down her arm, to her small delicate one. He didn't ware his gloves either, she noticed. Lifting it up, the villain pressed his thumb against her palm, making her extend her petit frail fingers. Uncertain, her eyes flashed between her enemy's face and hand, just to have them almost jump out of her face, as he started giving her fingertips small kisses.

"Stop that!"

She pulled at his grip, but the man didn't seem to notice, or care more likely.

"No, I think I want more…,"

The large man chuckled, and pulled harder at her hand, making her turn so she where now facing him. He didn't give her much room though, forcing the petit sorceress to press up against him. Clinging to her towel with one hand and the other in his iron hard grip, her cold glare only made his smirk widen, as he bent down and took a hold of her lips.

It was just as she remembered, hard and demanding. The power ambitious villain didn't ask for what he wanted, he took it, and the teen shivered at the aggression there. But as a Titan, a hero, she was not that easily subdued…

"You little…!"

The taste of blood mixed with the pain as Raven bit him, and Slade growled in anger. Instead of breaking the kiss, his pressed on, crushing the dark girl's lips and driving a whimper from her, before he tossed her on the bed.

The empathe's attempts to regain control over her powers were forgotten as her back hit the madras, and she felt her towel being hauled of her. With a gasp she sat up and tried to back away from the rough hands that shot out after her, but to no avail. Her kicks were not powerful enough to make any difference to the skilled fighter, and he easily grabbed a hold of her foot, wrenching her legs apart and pulled her towards him. Sliding his strong arms under hers knees and grabbing her slim wrists, the villain aimed to pin her down, but the nimble teen pressed her thighs together, and used the momentum to slam her knees in to his chest. A smaller man would have had the air knout out of him, but Slade being a powerhouse, the only thing she got, was a huff and a growl.

The villain raged as the lithe sorceress twisted and struggled in his grip, her small curvy body turning and thrashing around to get free, in a not so unattractive way and he felt himself harden… But she didn't surrender to him, she didn't try to cover in fear or plead with him, no she hissed and tried to claw at his hands, her eyes almost glowing white with her fury. His scowl deepening and he tightened his grip on her wrists, digging his iron hard fingers into her soft pale skin, making bruises forming, pressing her down on the small bed. One of her legs had gotten free, and now she was slamming it into his side, annoying the hell out of him. He leaned in, putting almost all of his weight down on the much smaller form under him, driving most of the air out of the young titan. As it left her mouth, he grabbed her lips again, making sure to get a hold of her delicate jaw and forcing it open. His tongue took trips over hers, basking in her sweet taste and the small movements of her lips, as she gasped for air. Breaking the kiss, he started to kiss and nibble at her neck and jaw line. Raven turned limp in his hands.

Growling, the large man pressed a harder bite at her neck, almost breaking the skin, but the dark girl didn't move. His jaw worked as he sifted his gaze to her face. Her purple orbs meet his without expression, her face nearly a mask in its own. With a sigh he let go of her and sat up.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was calm, almost soft, but the distrust still evident. Slade couldn't help to chuckle at that.

"And I who thought I were benign rather clear on that…,"

He smirked, running a rough hand up her soft pearly leg. The sorceress just gave him a bothered look, and twisted away from the man. As she turned her back to him, he captured her face and tilted it up to his.

"Don't sell you self short, little Gem… You are worth the trouble,"

And slipped a well muscled arm around her petit waist, pulling her to his lap. She didn't buy it though.

"_You_ are always trouble, creating harm where ever you go… You want me to believe that you're here because you…,"

She trailed of, her face fighting to stay blank. The villain leaned back, supporting him self on one hand and letting the other play softly with the girl's purple locks, he purred;

"Hmm, because I want to settle the score for you destroying my base? Because you saw my face? Or because… once wasn't enough? "

"Don't think too much of your self, that was a onetime thing. I don't know what you're planning, but we are going to stop you. And stop calling me _little_ _Gem_,"

She said, trying to keep her voice in it usual monotone. The man was frustrating her to no end. His touch made her skin tinkle and small hot flames were flicking in her mind, making it hard to concentrate.

"But you are my little Gem, and I'm not here to mess with those other idiots who call them self Titans. I'm interested in you and how to make you _burn_…,"

His voice dropping to a seductive purr, and he nuzzled his face into her neck, letting his hot breath tickle her sensitive skin. Raven snorted and slipped from his lap, down to the floor.

"Yes, and the destruction of your base and the stolen goods, didn't bother you one bite…,"

The lithe teen deadpanned, as she reached for her clothes that had fallen down from the bed, leaving Slade empty-handed. A cross between a grimace and a smirk flew over his rough face. She knew him to well, and at the same not at all… The villain pulled his Kevlar shirt over his head. Not that that were going to stop him…

Raven hissed as she was slammed against the wall, it was only with in inches that she got her hands up, not to knock face first in too it. Slade never let go of her neck, pressing her small frame up the wall, keeping her still.

"Raven…,"

He purred, and she felt his rough hand on her naked back. It started at her neck, sliding down to her ass, his thump pressing lightly at her spine all the way. She couldn't help shivering, and Slade smirked. Bending down, he whispered in to her ear;

"Cold? Don't worry, I'll warm you up…"

He purred, kicking her clothes out of reach. Her answer was icily;

"Don't you dare!"

Her spirit made him chuckle, and he let his hand run around to her curvy hip, pulling her towards him. A small gasp escaped her as she felt his naked abs at her back.

"Oh, but I think you want me too. Face it, little Gem, you want this, and there is no way I'll let any other touch what is mine."

The lithe teen twisted and got her face around to shout him a glare. Flames or no flames, that arrogance of his made her want to open a portal to the deepest, darkest place she knew, and dribble his sorry ass in there… Even if it were a very hot ass…

"I. Am. Not. Yours."

Her voice low and steaming of suppressed anger. If she ever found out who helped make that ring of his… Again he chuckled, and began to nibble at her neck, just below her ear. Adding more marks to those he placed there before.

"I say you are,"

And let his hand trawl from her hip, over her soft stomach and up to her breast. She took a sharp breath of air as she felt his hard fingers tease her sensitive nipples. His touch was feathery, almost caring, and it made the sorceress bite her lower lip. It felt so good, sending a hot ripple through her body, as the memory of their last meeting came to her. The iron hard grip on her neck vanished, as the villain took a hold of her wrists and pinned them over her head. Then she felt something wet between her shoulder blades. The titan couldn't help but gasp as Slade let the tip of his tongue take same path as his thump had before. The fire were back, and Raven aced in to the touch with a small shrill.

Slade, whose interest hadn't really faded, felt how the sound made him harden even more, and he started to make his way up again, kissing and nibbling the dark girl's spine. He was a man that pride himself of his self discipline, but right now it was being stretched. He was determined to make this soft, hot, delicious little woman scream his name with need and pleasure…

Raven almost cried as his big build surrounded her, closing out all thoughts of the world outside the Towers sickbay. Their first time had hunted her dreams, the flames invaded the tranquility of her meditation, and the memory had made her long for touch like never before. She had never been allowed to feel that alive… Allowed to just _feel_ to that extent physically, mentally… But with Trigon out of the picture…

Sensing the soreceress' defense falling apart, the dominating man started to nibble at her earlobe while his free hand slide up and down her thighs, driving a small moan from her, as the desired heat followed his touch. Her skin was so soft and silky, he had to fight the urge to scuff it, but the Titan had demonstrated that too rough a treatment meant no game for him. But that was tolerable, he decided. The villain could play nice, if it got him what he desired. After all, one captured more flies, or birds, with honey…

The teen shivered as the man ran his hand over her, finding spots of pleasure that she didn't knew existed, driving her to tremble and quiver. Then his fingers lazily traveled up her inner thigh, played at her hip and then started to draw small circles just above her small soft curls. The girl flushed red, suddenly happy to be facing the wall, but didn't move away as the circles went downward. Then he found her pearl.

Slade smirked as the sound of her suppressed squeal reached his ears, and she aced against him, caught between the almost painful bliss of his fingers and his big frame. A little sob came as he kept drawing circles, never really touching the - oh so sensitive – pearl. She barely noticed it when he let go of her wrists, his hand seeking her breast. The way he played with her nipples were not as soft and caring, pinching and cupping them as he wished, knowing well that the contrast would send her senses into overload.

T o Raven it was a storm, a fire-storm at the dark sky within her. The flames of ecstasy where pressing at her restrains, quickly turning her hold on her powers in to ashes. The hot wind peeled and scratched, throwing around her emotion-selfs like autumn leaves. The gray Timid nowhere in sight, Happy and green Brave holding each others hands and riding the wild wind, laughing. Wisdom's yellow seen against Lust's scarlet. The boundaries of her hold at it limits, the energy of her building pleasure needed an outlet.

Raven's hands where pressing at the wall, her head thrown back, resting on the defined shoulder of the powerhouse of a man driving her from her senses. Slade were nibbling and biting at her ear, trying hard not to throw the lithe girl to the floor and ravish her. Her petit form were squirming and twisting under his touch, moaning and panting at his ear, and simply turning him on to an extend he had never experienced before. The thought that she was a Titan, an enemy, only made it sweeter to him…

Pressing a knee in between the sorceress legs and making her spread them, he placed a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her in place, making her wimp as he stopped teasing her pearl. Quickly he stripped himself of his pants and slipped his hands around her again, his right hand going around her chest to her left shoulder and his left down to her inner thigh, lifting her petit body up and pinning it to the wall. Spreading her legs even more, he stepped in between them and let her slip down to straddle his thighs.

The dark girl clawed at the wall, seeking a holding point as she balanced with her legs spread wide open over her enemy's muscled thighs, her only support were his strong arm around her, his rough hand on her shoulder. As she leaned forward, letting him hold her weight, the teen felt his free hand run from her thigh, over her curvy hip and up her spine, digging in to her silky purple locks, and pulling her head back to rest jet again on his shoulder.

"Mine, all mine…,"

The villain purred with all his possessiveness floating like ropes along the words, wrapping it's self around the delicate form in his arms. He had touched her first, he had made her thrash and scream in ecstasy for the first time, and that made her _his_. Not in a loving sort of way, but the thought of somebody else getting too close to this new little plaything of his, made the man grit his teeth. Slade were not one for sharing.

"Slade…,"

Any disagreement in her voice was drowned in its husky, lustful purr. Growling, the large man started making mock thrusts, sliding over the titan's sensitive pearl, thrilled at the wetness he found there. The lithe sorceress shrieked of need and pleasure, and ached against the movement, cheering him on. Slade needed no more encouragement, and in one swift thrust, he buried himself in her heat. The teen's willingness made it easier than the first time, smoothing up her tight space. But it was a tight fit, the girl still very new to this, a knowledge that only fueled the villain's desirer and made him more determined to claim her once again.

As the man entered her, Raven felt like she had reached the eye of the storm within her normally dark mind. For one short second, everything stood still. She could see the flaming wind, frozen, all around her. Illuminating every part of her soul. And jet, the worst, or best, were still to come.

Every thrust made the villain dig his hands deeper into the petit teen's curvy body, his one hand still at her shoulder, the other locked at her hip, driving her down on his thrusts. Her soft legs warped and twisted around his powerful ones, and gaining support from the wall, she started to move into his thrusts. The large man easily carried both their weight, pressing her against the wall and making her moan. Blue spots marked her delicate form, but none of them cared, the flaming winds had stolen all common sense, and the titan's thrashing made Slade bite down at her collarbone, dominating her with all he had. A shuddering down his spine tip off the man, and he let his hand slip from the girl's brushed hip down between her widely spread legs, seeking the glistening pearl there. So far along were she, that it only toke a feathery stroke to make the young sorceress succumb to the fire-storm within her. It blasted through her, a hurricane that swiped the villain with her, sending both in to the burning bliss.

"SLADE!"

No thought, no fear, nothing but a pure paradise of flaming ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Slade found himself on his knees, his forehead and right arm resting on the wall, the other tightly wrapped around Raven's petit form, as she were curled up in his lap. Chuckling, he purred in to her neck,

"Oh, you missed me alright…"

-ooo-

"Yo, Rae, did you hear?"

The mechanical teen greeted the cloaked girl, as she entered the main room of the Tower, heading for the kitchen.

"No,"

Was the simple answer he got. She had gone straight to her room after the lockdown had been lifted, not taking to anyone, for some much needed meditation. He knew that. She knew that he knew. Her annoyed look told him to get to the point. Cyborg just ignored it, and gave her a smile.

"You know that hospital just across the bay? Something weird happened to it while you were in the sickbay. I tell you, it's not something you see every day,"

Her face in it usual emotionless mask, Raven found her tea cup, trying not to seem too interested.

"Something bad happened to it?"

"No, that just the thing, they say a hot wind swiped through it, and that is healed everything and everyone. From the smallest wound at the ER, all up to the 2 cases of rare diseases at the experimental lab, and NO ONE have taking credit!"

The tiniest of smile crossed the sorceress lips, a whole hospital cured, and it was the no bragging aborted it that stood out to the large Titans. It had to be a guy thing, she figured, lazily wondering if Slade would consider it to be something for _him_ to brag about. He had after all played a part in this new found way to make use of her powers… Naa, not reason to power up that ego…

"Did you get a hold of Gizmo?"

"Sorry, Rae, but he got away. He is properly hiding in some dark cave somewere…"

-ooo-

"Hey, Slade! Mission completed! And I'm in for a bonus, I tell you that!"

The small dwarf of a boy stepped in to the dark room, his annoying high-pitched voice cutting through the small sounds of the working gears. He didn't use his spider-legs or rotor-wings, knowing that the villain wouldn't care for it. And Gizmo did _not_ want to get on that man's bad side, that was for sure. So when said man had… suggested the boy a job, he had been fast to take it. You didn't say no to Slade, not if you liked your head on your shoulders, Gizmo thought with a shudder.

"Hello! Anybody home? I hit that witch straight on, with your bomb, and I think that green knuckle-head got some of it too,"

The small teen had made it to the large throne-like chair, and could see the large build of Slade sitting there. He flashed a wide grin at the man.

"Just as I ordered. So why would I give you a bonus? I specified that I didn't care about the rest of the Titans. In fact, I told you to only let the smoke hit the girl,"

The man's normally smooth voice sounded forced, it usually velvet tune gone. Not that Gizmo noted, gulping as he remembered that part of the deal.

"Err, yes! Of course! Don't worry, that bitch is sure to go down with something! Course I took a look at your smoke-bombe, and I put in something extra, hint the bonus,"

The boy tried to wriggle himself out of the trouble he had been heading into, hoping that the villain would be pleased with his initiative. To Gizmo's misfortune it didn't work quite as he planed.

"YOU! You did this! ATJUUUU!"

This time the young little villain heard the change in the man's voice, and the boy turned whit with dreed, as the powerhouse of a man shot out of his chair, clearly set on strangling the kid. Luckily for Gizmo, the heavy cold, that had infected the skilled fighter, slowed him down. The chase was on.

"CRUD!"

-ooo-

I'm sorry! I had all intention to let Slade walk away from this with to upper hand, but there is just something about that man's ego, that makes me want to take him down a knot… *Smirks*


End file.
